


Down the Rabbit Hole

by KatrinaKenyon



Category: Private Practice
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a shouting match between Charlotte and Violet, Violet accidentally slips and hits her head. When she wakes up, its three years into the future and everything has changed, especially her relationship with a certain blonde. Takes place during season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Violet Turner knew something bad was going to happen today. She knew something bad was going to happen when she woke up with a pain in her left leg. Last time that happened, her dog got hit by a car and the time before that she fell off her bike and had to get thirteen stitches. So she had a pretty good feeling that today was going to be a bad day.

When she dressed for work that morning, she opted to wear flats instead of heels. She didn't need to trip and fall down a flight of stairs. She decided to forego coffee or any hot drink that could scald her skin and she drove very cautiously to work. So far, nothing bad had happened. All she had to do was survive the rest of the day and she would be home free or so she hoped. She greeted Addison and Dell at the receptionist desk before heading to her office. She had a pretty light schedule. She had three patients in the morning and one patient in the afternoon at the psychiatric ward at St. Ambrose.

She turned around at the light knocking on her door. She grinned at her best friend.

"Hey Coop. What's up?"

"You're going over to St. Ambrose later today, right?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah. What do you want Cooper?" She said, seeing right through his act.

"So I need to give these hospital forms to Cruella, but I really don't want to see her Vi. And I know what you're going to say; it's been almost two months and I should be able to be an adult and face her, but I don't want to ruin a good day."

"Cooper," she warned.

"She's just going to yell at me," he exclaimed

"Oh, and she isn't going to yell at me? She hates me even more now. I'm the one who told you about her secret practice upstairs. I'm pretty sure she's intent on making my life a living hell."

"Yeah, but you didn't have a relationship with her."

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure you did either," she said while snatching the file out of his hands.

"I'm going to ignore that because you're helping me out. Thanks, Vi."

The rest of her morning passed peacefully. She saw each of her patients without a single bad thing happening. By the time lunch rolled around, she forgot about waking up this morning with a pain in her leg. When lunch was over she looked at the file Cooper had given her again. It was no secret that Charlotte hated her guts, even more so now that she had ratted the blonde out to Cooper. But seriously, what kind of girlfriend hides the fact that she has a competing practice right above her own boyfriend's head? A terrible one, that's what.

Besides being a sucky girlfriend, Charlotte was mean with no people skills and had an accent that burned through your eardrums like acid. Pretty much everybody avoided her. Violet was almost certain that the blonde had no friends. God, who would want to be her friend?

She sighed, picked up the file and headed to St. Ambrose. She stopped at the nurses' station on the first floor and asked for the blonde's whereabouts. She was in her office. Great. Because she wanted to be trapped alone in a room with only Charlotte. She thanked the nurse and headed to the third floor.

She knocked on the door and entered without bothering to wait for the blonde's response. Charlotte was going to yell at her anyways. Why not give her a reason to?

Charlotte scowled at her as she strode across the room and dropped the file on the blonde's desk.

"These are from Cooper."

"Why couldn't Cooper bring these here himself?"

"I don't know Charlotte probably because he didn't want to see you."

Charlotte let out an irritated sigh before picking up the file and handing it back to her. "Well, tell Cooper to bring them himself."

She took the file back and then dropped it back on the desk.

The blonde stood up abruptly and glared at her. "Take the folder, Turner."

Violet leaned in a little closer. "Make me."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Why can't we just treat each other like adults?"

"Because you're not tall enough," she quipped.

"You're a child. Now, just take these papers back," the blonde said while shoving the file into her hands.

Violet stood back and let the file fall to the floor. Papers scattered all around. If Charlotte was going to call her a child, then she would act like a child.

The blonde was furious. "Seriously, Turner?"

"Yeah, seriously. So you can just keep the damn file. He doesn't want to talk to you. He doesn't want to see you. You were a shitty girlfriend and you're not that great of a person either. So just do everyone a favor and disappear."

God that felt good to say. She had wanted to tell Charlotte off since before she and Cooper were a thing. The blonde opened her mouth and then closed it.

Charlotte pushed up the sleeves of her lab coat. "You wanna fight Turner? Is that what you want?"

The blonde glared menacingly at her and took a threatening step forward. She was okay with a verbal fight with the blonde, but she was not ready for a real fight. Sure, Charlotte was small, but Violet was pretty sure that the blonde could take her. Now she was really regretted saying what she said. The blonde took another step towards her and she couldn't tell if Charlotte was bluffing or not.

She scrambled backwards and in her rush to get away from the blonde she slipped on one of the loose papers that had fallen out of the file. The next few seconds felt like a lifetime. She could feel herself falling, yet could do nothing to stop it. Her head smacked Charlotte's desk on the way down. A brilliant white flash of pain obscured her view for a few seconds and then all she could see was Charlotte's face looking worriedly down at her.

"Dr. Turner! Violet can you hear me?"

And then everything went black.

0oo0oo0

Violet groaned and tried to move a little before opening her eyes. She remembered being in Charlotte's office and she remembered the argument and then falling. Did she pass out? She blinked her eyes open and then a second later closed them.

_Too bright._

She waited a whole minute before trying again. It didn't hurt as much this time. She noticed that she was on a bed, her bed, in her room. She must have been out longer then she thought. She sat up slowly and winced. Her head hurt, but not as much as it should. She thought that was a little strange, but stopped wondering why that was when she heard the toilet in her master bathroom flush.

Cooper must have brought her home. That was the only reasonable explanation. She relaxed back into her pillows. She looked around the room and frowned. Something was off. Her room was different. There was a second set of drawers on the left side of the room. Another side table had been added to the other side of the bed and there were different pictures on the walls.

_Did someone redecorate while I was out?_

Something sparkly on her hand caught her attention. A ring. She held her hand up in amazement. A white gold wedding band with a huge princess cut diamond rested on her ring finger. Maybe she didn't hit her head. Maybe she got really drunk and married someone in Vegas instead. She got off the bed and on unsteady feet made it to her dresser mirror.

"My hair," she whispered.

Her long curly locks had been cut shorter. It looked pretty good actually, kind of sexy. She decided that she liked it.

"Hey, you're up."

She jumped at the voice and whipped around quickly to see Charlotte King standing in her bedroom.

The blonde smiled and rubbed her belly. "Your baby keeps jumpin' on my bladder."

She gaped. She could see a small, but prominent bump under the blonde's hand. Apparently the prickly blonde was pregnant? When the hell did that happen? And she said your baby as in the baby was her's. That wasn't even possible.

"Dr. King!" She took a couple steps back. "What are you doing in my house?"

Concern flooded the blonde's eyes. "Violet, honey, what's wrong?"

Charlotte reached forward for her and she jumped out of reach. Slowly, she backed up until she hit a wall.

"What's happening? Why is my room different? Why are you here in my home and when did your hair get so long?"

Charlotte frowned. "I guess you hit your head harder than we thought. Do you remember that? Hittin' your head?"

"Yeah, I hit it this afternoon. I was at your office and I slipped on paper."

"That was yesterday afternoon. I brought you home and you've just been sleepin' like a log all day."

She licked her dry lips and glanced around the room again. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here Charlotte? You hate me. I'm pretty sure you were about to kick my ass before I fell and hit my head. What's going on?"

"Violet, this is our home and I'm your wife. We're having a baby. Do you remember that," the blonde asked gently.

"My wife," Violet sputtered. "My wife? You can't be my wife. I hate you. You're Cruella. You broke my best friend's heart. We can't be married! I'm not even gay."

The look on Charlotte's face was heartbreaking and it made her feel like a horrible person. Everything was so messed up.

"Honey," Charlotte said gently. "Calm down. Can you tell me what day it is?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "It's March 11th."

The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"2009," she added after Charlotte's prompt.

The blonde frowned.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Violet, its March 11th, 2012. Oh, sweetie you have amnesia. You don't remember anything from the last couple of years, do you?"

"Amnesia?" She said, not convinced. "I don't have amnesia. I'm dreaming. That has to be it. This isn't real." She squeezed her eyes shut and thought of home, her real home. If it worked for Dorothy, then it would work for her.

As luck would have it, when she opened her eyes Charlotte was still there and still pregnant.

"Oh, god. I'm still here."

The blonde chuckled.

"This isn't funny," she snapped.

"Sorry. You're right it's not." The blonde approached her again. This time more cautiously. "Come here."

She darted around Charlotte before the blonde could put her arms around her.

"Okay, you need to stay away from me. Something is wrong here. None of this is real. I know that because I would never marry you. You are the most horrible person in the world. You are mean and bossy and you make my life a living hell."

Charlotte gasped. "Violet"

She ignored the blonde. "Where's Cooper? I need to see him." Her breathes were coming in short and ragged and she was beginning to feel a little dizzy. "Get me Cooper."

"Okay, I'll get him. Just sit down, okay. I'll call him right now."

She collapsed on the bed and watched the blonde take out her cell and make the call. Once, the blonde was done with that she made another call to someone named Amelia. What was happening? She couldn't have amnesia. It didn't feel like she forgot anything. There wasn't a blank in her mind with a whole chunk of time missing. She felt like she had jumped forward in time. Did she time travel? Was that even possible?

"He's coming," Charlotte finally said to her. "And when he gets here, we'll go to St. Ambrose and have Amelia check you out."

"Sure, but nothing's wrong with me. And who's Amelia?"

"You don't remember her, do you? She's a neurosurgeon who works at the practice with us."

"With us? You work at Oceanside now? Are you still Chief of Staff too?"

"It's a long story, but yes. And yes I'm still working at St. Ambrose too, but I'm thinking about resigning from that job for this little fella," Charlotte said while patting her belly.

She nodded and then closed her eyes. Definitely too much to deal with.

Above her she could hear the blonde sigh. "You rest. I'll come get you when Cooper gets here." There was a moment of silence where she thought the blonde had left, but then Charlotte spoke again. "I know you don't believe it right now, but I'm your wife and I love you more than anything. I became a better person because of you."

And with that the blonde left.


	2. Part 2

The sound of footsteps woke her up. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep. She blinked her eyes open sleepily and groaned when the first thing she saw was Charlotte's face.

"I'm still here?"

The blonde gave her a small smile. "Guess so. Cooper's downstairs by the way. We should get going."

"Right." She looked at the blonde more closely. Charlotte's eyes were red-rimmed and she could see the glistening remains of a tear track that the blonde had failed to wipe away. "Have you been crying?"

She didn't think that Charlotte was even capable of human emotion, let alone tears. This 2012 Charlotte seemed to be a lot more human.

Charlotte sniffed. "It's the damn pregnancy hormones."

"Are you sure it wasn't because I said all those mean things? Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I obviously don't know who you are here. You're a lot different from the Charlotte I know."

The blonde chuckled and helped her up.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"You make it sound like you've traveled to another dimension."

Oh god, could that happen? She hadn't even thought about that. Could this be some weird alternate reality?

Charlotte pulled her towards the door. "You have amnesia Violet. There was no inter-dimensional travel," the blonde said with some annoyance in her voice. "Now, come on."

Violet rolled her eyes at the bossy blonde. This was more like the Charlotte she remembered. Cooper greeted them downstairs. He looked the same and Violet was happy about that. Everything may change, but Cooper would always be her best friend. She grinned and then ran into his arms like she always did when she needed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Cooper," she said into his chest. "Everything is weird here. I'm married to Cruella."

He actually laughed at that.

"You weren't kidding," he said to Charlotte. "She really doesn't remember anything."

During the ride to the hospital she tried to catch up with Cooper's life. She had been wrong about Cooper not changing. Apparently a lot of things had changed. He had a wife and they just had a baby. A son, named Henry. He was excited that their kids would get to grow up together. The most surprising thing she had learned was that his wife was none other than Addison Forbes-Montgomery.

"Addison? You married Addison?" She said incredulously.

"What?" He shrugged. "She's gorgeous, funny and smart as a whip and we both wanted the same things in life. We just clicked. I know she's way out of my league and everything, but I love her."

She leaned forward from her seat in the back of the car and squeezed his shoulder. "And you're a great guy Coop. I'm happy for you."

She flopped back in her seat. "It's really weird being here."

"She thinks she time traveled," Charlotte informed Cooper.

Cooper laughed and soon Charlotte joined him. She really didn't appreciate the joke at her expense. She huffed and kicked the back of Charlotte's seat.

"Sorry honey," Charlotte said trying to get her laughter under control. "We're not laughing at you."

"You're laughing with me," she mocked. "And don't call me honey. It's weird."

"Noted," the blonde responded.

Cooper turned around in his seat to face her. "So what do you remember?"

She leaned on the armrest of the car door and stared out the window. LA still looked the same.

"You broke up Charlotte about two months ago and she hates us, but she hates me a lot more than you because I told you about the secret practice."

"Oh, that wasn't a good time for you two," he said while gesturing between her and Charlotte.

"Definitely not," she agreed.

"But it got better," the blonde added.

"Yeah," Cooper agreed. "It got a lot better. You love her Vi. Trust me."

She rolled her eyes. Clearly, he was a traitor. He was on the blonde's side.

"Whatever," she muttered sullenly.

At the hospital she was poked, prodded and scanned. She had always hated being the patient. Dr. Sheppard, Amelia, turned out to be a surprisingly young, but brilliant neurosurgeon. Amelia confirmed what Charlotte had guessed. Her CT showed up normal and everything seemed to be working properly. It was just her memory that was missing.

"So, you're okay to go home," Amelia said to their little group. "Just take it easy. Look through some photo albums; spend some time with your wife. Maybe something will jog your memory."

"I'm not going to remember anything," she insisted. She wished someone would believe her.

Charlotte sighed. "For the last time Violet, you are not a time traveler."

Amelia quirked an eyebrow at her and she blushed.

Thanks for embarrassing me in front of this person I hardly know.

"Fine. I have amnesia. Are you happy?" She snapped.

The blonde shook her head and Amelia looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh. Clearly this was the worst day ever.

Once they got back home Cooper stayed for a little while at her request. They sat around the kitchen table and had an early dinner because Charlotte was starving. She was kind of amazed at the amount of food the blonde could put away, but she kept that comment to herself. Somehow she didn't think Charlotte would appreciate it.

Cooper pushed his empty plate forwards and stood up. "I should get home. I have a beautiful wife and the world's most adorable baby waiting for me. I'll update everyone at the practice and tell them what's going on."

Violet followed him out of the kitchen and tried to follow him out the front door. He sighed and pulled her in for a goodbye hug. Violet gave him her best puppy dog eyes, silently pleading with him to take her with him.

"Violet, you'll be fine. She's your wife. You love her. You'd do anything for her. Just go back in and spend some time with her. I bet your memories will come back in no time."

She nodded and then watched him go with a sinking heart.

She slowly made her way back to the kitchen where she found the blonde putting dishes into a dishwasher that hadn't been in the house before.

"When did we get a dishwasher?"

Charlotte gave her a wry smile. "When I decided I didn't want to wash anymore dishes."

"Oh."

"We updated the house when I moved in a few years back. There's also a pool and Jacuzzi out back."

Sure enough, when she looked out the window there was an in ground pool with a Jacuzzi off to the side.

"Okay, that's pretty great."

Charlotte moved closer to her. "Yeah, you took to the pool like a fish to water."

"So what do we do now?"

The blonde moved even closer to her and said, "How 'bout a hug? I've been so worried about you. I'm so glad you're okay."

She let the blonde wrap her arms around her and felt Charlotte's baby bump press against her belly. She went stiff for a moment, but then gave in and wrapped her arms around the blonde too. Charlotte sighed and relaxed into her. It wasn't as horrible as she thought it would be.

"Why don't we get ready for bed," Charlotte said after letting go. "It's been a long day."

She went through her nightly routine under Charlotte's watchful eye. It wasn't like she was going to fall and hit her head again.

She rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Three years later and her favorite pair of pajamas were still relatively intact. She unbuttoned her top and took off her pants. Her bra and panties were a pale blue and kinda sexy. Not something that she would wear on an ordinary day. She wondered if all her underwear was like this now. She slipped on her shorts and took off her bra, letting it fall to the floor. The door to the bathroom opened suddenly and Charlotte walked in like nothing was wrong.

She squealed and tried to cover herself up with her arms. The blonde grabbed her toothbrush and then froze when she got a look at her amnesiac wife.

"Sorry, I forgot," the blonde explained.

"Get out," Violet shrieked.

She slammed the door shut once Charlotte was gone and quickly threw her sleeping shirt on.

"It's not a big deal Vi. I've seen you naked hundreds of time," the blonde said on the other side of the door.

Somehow this didn't make her feel any better. She let Charlotte back in once she was fully dressed and glared at the blonde. Charlotte only resumed brushing her teeth.

"You could try knocking next time."

Charlotte grinned cheekily at her with her toothbrush sticking out of the corner of her mouth.

"You could try not being so damn beautiful next time." The blonde rinsed her toothbrush in the sink and then made eye contact with her through the mirror as she playfully said, "Maybe then I'll stop trying to look."

Violet gaped at the blonde and then stormed out of the bathroom. She made her way to the bed and sat down on the side she usually slept on. Charlotte followed a few minutes later, wearing a lilac colored silky nightgown that reached to mid thigh. As far as wives went, Violet had to admit that Charlotte was really hot, even when pregnant.

"So you're having a baby," she began awkwardly.

"We're having a baby," Charlotte said softly while taking both of Violet's hands and putting them on her belly.

She let her hands slide over the silk until they ended up on either side of Charlotte's baby bump.

"How far along are you?" She asked without taking her eyes off the blonde's belly.

"Almost 15 weeks."

They stayed silent for a moment as she tried to process the fact that she was going to be a mother. Amnesia sucked. How could she forget something like this?

"I didn't think you even liked kids."

"Everyone says that about me, but I love kids. They're great. Sometimes I even like 'em better than adults. Tomorrow I'll have to show you the ultrasound pictures and the nursery."

She nodded and slipped under the covers, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Tomorrow, you can tell me everything and show me pictures and stuff. Maybe I'll remember something.

Charlotte reached over to turn off the lamp on her side and then the one on the other side.

"Good. Because I need you to remember things. Me and this baby need you."

Violet turned to face away from Charlotte before curling up to sleep. Maybe she did have amnesia. After all she did experience some trauma. She may have just not wanted to accept the reality of amnesia and instead made up this time jumping scenario. But the reality was that she did have amnesia and her family needed her. She would have to try harder to remember things tomorrow.

She felt Charlotte move closer to her, but not touching. The blonde placed a kiss on the back of her head and whispered, "good night."


	3. Part 3

Violet woke up the next morning with a person snuggled against her back. A leg was thrown over both of hers, an arm rested around her waist and a nose was pressed against her neck. She sighed happily as a hand began to caress her stomach.

"Mmm, that's nice."

It's only when said hand moved lower and began playing with her panty line that she remembered where she was and who she was with. She sputtered to life and half jumped, half rolled off the bed and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Charlotte!" She said horrified.

The blonde peered down at her from the edge of the bed and smiled sleepily at her. "Sorry, I forgot again. You usually like lazy morning sex."

That was true, but not with the wicked witch over there. She scurried away to the bathroom and went through her morning routine. She hoped the blonde would take the hint and give her some space, but when she came back out Charlotte was still there, waiting for her.

Violet sat in an armchair in the corner of the room and stared at the blonde sullenly. She really didn't care for that little invasion of her personal space.

"Violet, I am sorry. I didn't even realize what I was doing. I was half asleep. Come on, let's go downstairs and have breakfast," Charlotte pleaded.

She was kind of hungry, but it was going to be so awkward now that Charlotte had pretty much groped her.

"We'll make pancakes."

Okay, sold. Her weakness was good food. Or any food.

"With blueberries?" She said hopefully.

Breakfast was good. She had a hearty helping of blueberry pancakes drenched in syrup. Once she was satisfied, she pushed back her plate and pat her stuffed belly. As she did so, her wedding ring caught her eye. She raised her hand and let the ring catch the incoming morning light.

"This is a really nice ring," She told the blonde. And it really was. It was gorgeous. Intricate engraving circled the band and she wondered if there was an inscription on the inside of the ring. She slipped the ring off and sure enough there it was.

Love you. Always.

"I had it designed especially for you."

That got her attention.

"So, you proposed? How'd you do it?"

"I planned a special picnic in the park. There were twinkle lights and it was all gushy and romantic, but you liked it. You said yes, so you must have."

She actually laughed at that. "I do like romantic gestures. I just can't believe that Charlotte King did that for me."

Charlotte leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Love makes you do stupid things," the blonde told her while she stayed frozen in place.

"Y-you kissed me."

"Shoot, I keep forgettin'. You're usually a very affectionate person. It used to drive me bonkers when we first got together. You always wanted to cuddle or hold hands. I guess I got used to it. You converted me," the blonde said while waggling her eyebrows.

She smiled at that.

"This is just all so new to me, sorry. This must be frustrating for you. I'm your wife, but I'm not. I really wish I could remember because a relationship with Charlotte King, the Tiger, has got to be pretty interesting."

Hesitantly, she leaned in and gave the blonde a quick kiss. It seemed to make Charlotte happy enough. They spent the rest of the morning going through photo albums and looking at the photographic evidence of their relationship. Her favorite pictures were the ones of their wedding. Charlotte looked beautiful in her wedding gown and she told the blonde so. This earned her the sweetest smile that she had ever seen on Charlotte before.

Looking at all this convinced her that she definitely had amnesia. They looked really happy together. She was married and they were having a baby. Her life was perfect. It's everything she ever dreamed about even if she was married to her former mortal enemy. Clearly, opposites attract.

They thumbed through the last photo album, which had pictures of Cooper and Addison's wedding, the birth of Henry and Charlotte's ultrasound photos.

She sat back after the last page had been turned and studied the blonde next to her. Pregnancy was treating Charlotte well. She really did glow. The Charlotte she knew in 2009 was nothing like this one. The old Charlotte was terminally stressed and grumpy all the time. Old Charlotte abhorred emotion, socializing and people themselves. New Charlotte was happy. She smiled all the time. She let people in and was affectionate. She was completely different, but every bit the sassy independent woman she knew.

"Our life sounds like a fairytale romance," she told the blonde.

"It is now, but it didn't start out that way. I'm sure you know that we were enemies before we started dating. And even when we were dating we had our difficulties. There was a lot of fighting. Lots of denial, but eventually things worked out for us." Charlotte paused to yawn.

"Nap time?" She suggested. She wasn't an expert on pregnant women, but she was pretty sure that growing an entirely new person inside of you was pretty hard work.

They went upstairs and Violet watched the blonde slip into bed and curl up on her side.

"I'll just go downstairs and read or something," she told the sleepy blonde.

"Okay, but don't go outside and remember you're still not cleared for driving yet."

She rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed next to the blonde. "Are you afraid I'm going to run away or something?"

"Just last night you were calling me Cruella and trying to leave with Cooper."

She leaned against the headboard and stretched her legs out on the bed. She might as well stay here if Charlotte was going to be paranoid. Now she really felt bad for making her pregnant wife worry this much.

"Is this a hormonal thing? I think I've proven that I don't hate you. I was just surprised yesterday. I'm not going anywhere, especially not when I have this hot blonde wife."

She gently brushed some hair out of the blonde's face and watched a smile blossom across Charlotte's face. Her wife was kind of adorable.

"Okay, you and the baby need to get some rest. Now sleep."

The rest of the day was spent just talking. She didn't really know anything about Charlotte, but the blonde knew almost everything about her. She thought for a second that Charlotte might even know her better than she knew herself. She learned about the blonde's childhood, her pets, her likes and dislikes. She learned that Charlotte's father had died a few years back and that her mother, Augusta, did not approve of her marriage to another woman and barely spoke to her daughter anymore. But she also learned that with the new baby on the way Charlotte's mom was starting to come around. Augusta did not want to miss out on her grandchild's life.

The next day Charlotte had a check up with Addison. They decided that it would be good for Violet to come along. She might remember something once she saw Oceanside again. Charlotte had filled her in on the basics. Pacific Wellcare and Oceanside Wellness had merged to become one super practice. Naomi was gone. Charlotte, Amelia, Sheldon and somebody named Jake were now part of the practice. Dell was dead. She was shocked to hear this. For her it felt like she had just seen him a few days ago, not like he had died a few years ago. She cried a little and mourned him.

They went during lunch so that she would be able to see everyone without anyone having to worry about patients. Everyone was quiet when she walked into the break room, like she was some frightened animal that they might scare away. The break room looked the same. In fact, most of the practice looked the same. Though she hadn't seen the new floor of the practice. She smiled at everyone and that seemed to make everyone more relaxed.

She spotted the squirming baby in Addison's arms and beamed at Cooper.

"Is this Henry? He's so cute." She reached out to take him from the redhead.

"He missed his auntie Violet," Addison said in a baby voice.

The baby looked just like his mother. Red hair, pale skin and blue eyes, but he did have his father's nose.

The dark haired neurosurgeon she had met before came up next to her to coo at the baby.

"You're Amelia, right?" She said to the woman.

Amelia grinned mischievously at her. "That would be correct time traveler."

Charlotte chuckled behind her and she glared at both of them. Clearly, they were in cahoots. Cooper took the baby from her and she finished saying hello to everyone. When she came up to Jake, she just couldn't place him. She had no idea who he was. Luckily, he didn't take offense to that. He only seemed amused.

After the meet and greet, Addison ushered them back to an exam room. She stood off to the side while Addison set everything up and began to move the probe over Charlotte's stomach.

"Everything looks good Charlotte," Addison said while squinting at the screen.

She fidgeted nervously in the background and tried to move around discreetly to get a better view.

"Get over here Violet," the redhead said without looking away from the screen.

She approached the pair hesitantly and when the blonde reached out to take her hand, she felt better. She looked down at Charlotte who smiled at her and then over at Addison who only raised an eyebrow at her.

She took a moment to look at the screen. "Oh, that's our baby. Wow," she breathed out.

Charlotte squeezed her hand. "That's our baby."

To her horror, she felt a tear run down her face. She turned away in embarrassment and apologized.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry I can't even remember our own kid. What kind of mother can't remember her own kid?"

"Violet," the blonde soothed. "You have amnesia. That's not your fault."

Addison handed the blonde a towel to wipe the gel off and then left to give the couple some privacy. The blonde wrapped her up in a hug and she instantly felt much better. At least her body still remembered the blonde. They stayed like that for awhile. Eventually, when she felt okay again, she pulled away.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah."

Later at home they sat on the couch and watched TV. Well, Charlotte watched TV. Violet watched the blonde. She just couldn't get over the fact that this was her life. There, right there, on the couch was her wife. She felt a stirring in her heart and she knew that she could definitely love this woman. Why hadn't she given the blonde a chance before? Charlotte was a pretty amazing person.

"What?" The blonde asked.

She blushed and looked down at her lap, embarrassed that she had been caught staring.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?" She said quietly. "Maybe that might trigger something."

"I'm sure it would trigger a lot of things," Charlotte said teasingly. "Go on, kiss me then."

She leaned in close and kissed the blonde. Soft lips moved against hers. She moved in closer, tangling her hands in silky yellow hair. She traced the blonde's bottom lip with tongue and groaned happily when the blonde parted her lips for her. She stroked the blonde's tongue with her own and moaned in pleasure as liquid heat pooled in her core. Her hands reached under the blonde's shirt desperately searching for skin. She ran her hands along the blonde's back, but when she went to caress the blonde's stomach and more, Charlotte pulled away.

"I think that's enough for now."

She must have been giving the blonde her puppy dog eyes because the blonde chuckled and then kissed her finger tips.

"Believe me I would love to continue this, but you aren't ready for that right now. With your amnesia it's like you've only known me for a couple of days. And there's the fact that you have a concussion and probably shouldn't have sex," the blonde ended playfully.

"Oh, yeah. There is that."

"What do you say we get started on dinner? Feed that other appetite you have."

She got up from the couch and stretched. "What do you want to make," she asked while walking backwards. She felt the back of her legs hit something but before she could stop herself she was falling backwards again. She could hear Charlotte yell in the background as her arms flailed out in front of her. The back of her head collided with something hard and she saw stars in her vision. Then it went black.


	4. Part 4

Violet could hear people talking near her. White hot pain blossomed in her head and she could feel something warm dripping along her neck into the collar of her shirt. Oh god, did she fall again?

"Charlotte," she called out.

"I'm right here," the blonde said above her.

Her eyelids felt heavy, but she managed to crack them open.

"Hi," she said to the blonde. There were some other people around her, but they were too far out of her range of vision.

"Don't try to move. Do you remember what happened, Dr. Turner?"

A bright light was shined in her eyes and she tried to swat it away.

"My head hurts," she said instead of answering the question. The blonde came closer and she was able to get a good view. Charlotte looked different. Her hair was shorter and with bangs and most noticeably her stomach was flat.

"Where's the baby," she managed to get out.

"What baby, Violet?" Charlotte asked while listening to her heart with the stethoscope.

"Your baby."

The blonde stopped what she was doing and put her stethoscope back around her neck. Charlotte looked worried now.

"Can you tell me your full name?"

"Violet Marie Turner."

"Good. Now can you tell me what month and year we're in?"

"March 2012."

"Are you sure," the blonde asked.

"Yeah, I feel sleepy. I think I'm going to nap."

"Violet, try to stay awake."

She couldn't.

When she woke up again, she was in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV. There was someone sitting at her bedside, holding her hand. She blinked in the bright light of day and then focused on the woman sitting beside her. All she could remember was slipping on paper and falling and then some weird dream that she couldn't really remember. She had the weirdest feeling that the dream was about the blonde.

She coughed to clear her throat and to alert Charlotte that she was awake. The blonde handed her a cup of water and helped her drink some of it. Charlotte put the cup back down and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked. She noticed Charlotte was still holding her hand. It felt kind of nice. The blonde had surprisingly soft hands.

"Don't tell Cooper I beat you up. I wasn't gonna hit you."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that and besides I could have definitely taken you. You're tiny, you know."

The blonde snorted. "Uh, huh. Sure." Charlotte stood and flipped through her chart. She listened as the blonde told her she had a grade 3 concussion and five stitches. She would be out of the hospital in a couple of days if she behaved. She rolled her eyes at that.

"I will personally take care of you," Charlotte told her as she wrote something down on her chart. "If you need anything at all, the nurses will page me."

She chuckled. "What? Are you worried I might sue the hospital?"

The blonde froze for a second and then resumed writing. Her body, which had previously been relaxed, was stiff and rigid. Her hand was gripping the pen she was holding too tightly. Violet noticed all of these things

"Charlotte," she said softly. "I would never do that. I know that were not friends or anything, but I wouldn't do anything that horrible to you."

She didn't know why she was being so gentle with the blonde. It's not as if Cruella had feelings or anything. Still, she didn't want Charlotte thinking of her like that.

"Regardless, I will personally oversee your recovery. Now, can you tell me what year it is?"

"2009."

"Hmm."

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Earlier, when we were still in my office, you said it was 2012 and then you said something about me having a baby. You were all out of sorts. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, I think I had a dream about you when I passed out. All I remember is that you were pregnant and that there were blueberry pancakes."

"Interesting dream, Turner. Cooper's going to be here in a few minutes. He was here earlier, but he had to leave because of an emergency. The rest of the Oceanside pansies have been in and out all day. You probably don't remember it. You were pretty out of it."

The blonde put up a finger and moved it back and forth. "Can you follow my finger?"

She did as she was told and the blonde nodded. She lay back in the hospital bed feeling dizzy and tired again "Hey, I'm sorry I got blood all over your office and everything."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay." She felt the blonde give her hand a squeeze. "Just rest now."

She woke up later and the room was cast in shadows. She sat up, no longer feeling tired. She had slept the whole day away with a lot of interruption, like every hour. She apparently slept away Cooper's second visit too because she couldn't recall seeing him. She heard the click clack of heels headed in her direction and looked over to see Charlotte walking her way. It was pretty late and she wondered if the blonde ever stopped working.

"Well, look who's up."

"I've been sleeping all day. I can't sleep anymore."

The blonde handed her a little plastic cup with pills in it. "Take your medicine."

She scrunched up her nose in distaste. "I don't like those. They make my head feel fuzzy."

"Which is better than a pounding headache. Now go on, take it. Don't be difficult."

She did as she was told. She swallowed the pills and downed a glass of water. The blonde did a couple of tests and asked a couple of questions before taking a seat in the chair next to her bed. Apparently she was here to stay. She rolled over carefully so that she could watch the blonde.

"Hi," she said with a lazy smile.

She knew she must have looked goofy because the blonde was smiling at her and that would never happen under normal circumstances.

"Hi, Turner."

Violet grinned and reached out to the blonde. These were some good drugs. The blonde obliged and took her hand. They stayed like that for a few moments, silent and watching each other.

"Why did you start Pacific Wellcare?" She said out of the blue.

"I liked the challenge of being a director and at the practice I actually get to see patients instead of the endless paperwork I get here."

"Mmm, that's a good answer."

"I wasn't aware that I was being judged," the blonde said with humor.

"You weren't. It's just that you're…" She paused as confusion crossed her face.

"I'm what?" Charlotte leaned forward, genuinely curious.

"I never know what to expect from you."

The blonde merely raised an eyebrow and encouraged her to elaborate.

"It's not a bad thing. You're just a very complicated person. I can't figure you out. You're mean to everyone, but then you go and do something nice like the Safe Surrender Program or this, taking care of me. You're …" She searched for the right word. "Intriguing."

The blonde smirked. "Oh, is that right, Dr. Turner?"

"Yeah, I would like to figure you out one day," she mused aloud.

Charlotte chuckled and pat her hand. "I think I like you better when you're all drugged up."

She spent three days in the hospital in total. She was pretty sure the blonde wanted her to keep her there longer, but she was going stir crazy and she was really wanted to sleep in her own bed and wear her own clothes. Those hospital gowns were pretty annoying. Like she needed people to see her underwear every time she had to get up and pee.

She stayed home for a little over a week before she went back to work. She rested and recovered until her head didn't hurt so much. She couldn't wait to see her patients. She had been nervous about leaving them with a substitute therapist. Some of her more sensitive patients could be easily upset by this sudden change. But when she got back to Oceanside, she jumped right back into things and everything seemed to be going well. Her co-workers were happy that she was back and so were her patients. She was happy to be back too, but she couldn't help but feel a little off.

It could have been a number of things that were making her feel this way. It might have been the head injury itself, or the way Charlotte personally took care of her and kept her company during her stay at St. Ambrose or it could have been the feeling that she was forgetting something important. She felt like that dream she had when she passed out meant something, but she could still only remember snippets of it.

She was in the break room the second day back at work when she spotted Addison talking to Charlotte. In her drug induced haze, she remembered telling the blonde that she wanted to figure her out. She wasn't really sure why she said that or in what context, but she did kind of want to get to know the blonde better. Try to understand her and figure out why she did the things she did. This would be like a study. She would study the blonde.

She found Charlotte to be more interesting and less infuriating these days. Her recent behavior proved that she wasn't exactly Cruella. She didn't think Cruella would hold her hand while she was high on drugs and feeling lonely in the hospital. She had a feeling that there was more to Charlotte than the blonde let on and that definitely peaked her interest. So she would study the blonde and put the pieces together. For science.

She pretended to read a file, while surreptitiously observing the blonde. Charlotte wasn't doing anything particularly interesting, just talking Addison. She tried reading their lips, but couldn't make out anything. The blonde spotted her and raised an eyebrow at her. She raised the file up higher to cover her face. A few moments later the blonde was standing in front of her.

"Are you spying on me?" The blonde asked incredulously.

"No," she said dragging out the word. "I have better things to do with my time."

"I'm sure," the blonde said dryly. "Anyway, here."

Charlotte handed her an appointment card with a date and time scheduled for tomorrow.

"What's this?"

"An appointment card." The duh was implied. "Yours. I'm still your physician and we need to do a follow up appointment or did you forget?"

"No." Yeah, she forgot. She wasn't really listening to Charlotte's instructions when she was being discharged. She just wanted to get the heck out of St. Ambrose. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then." And with that the blonde was gone.

She went to the follow up appointment the next day. It was upstairs at Pacific Wellcare. She decided not to tell anyone. She was pretty sure they would be pissed that she was now a Pacific Wellcare patient. Plus, she probably could have asked someone at Oceanside to look her over.

She went upstairs and checked in with the receptionist. She felt incredibly uncomfortable sitting in the lobby like a patient. And she knew that exactly what she was, but she usually never made official appointments for things like this. Finally, after an eternity of waiting a nurse called her name and led her to an exam room. She sat in a chair. She refused to sit on the exam table. She should have just asked for Charlotte to come to her office and do it there instead.

The blonde walked in, looked at her sullen expression and smiled in amusement. Charlotte let her stay in the chair as they went through a list of questions regarding her concussion.

"And how's the pain? You might still be getting headaches."

"They're not bad," she said while playing with a loose thread on her sleeve.

"Would you tell me if they were?" Charlotte gave her a pointed look.

She squirmed a little in her chair and focused her eyes on anything that wasn't Charlotte's intense gaze.

"Maybe," she finally got out. "Probably. Most likely."

The blonde shook her head. "You're a terrible patient."

"But, I mean it. I hardly get headaches now and when I do they're not painful."

"Good, that's good. I see that you've already had your stitches removed." The blonde didn't sound particularly happy about it.

She shrugged. "Cooper did it."

"And you didn't call and tell me this because?"

Yeah, she probably should have done that. Charlotte was the one who had given them to her in the first place. "Because, I knew that you were already so busy and didn't want to waste any of your time?" She said while giving the blonde the smile she used when she knew she was in trouble.

"Uh, huh," the blonde said, clearly not buying it. "Any nausea? dizziness? Sensitivity to light?"

And the list went on and on. Finally, she just couldn't take it anymore. She had work to do too.

"Are we done yet?" She asked.

The blonde sighed and closed the file. "For today, but you call me if anything changes. I mean it, Violet."

She got up to leave, but turned back at the last second. "So we're not going to do the whole mortal enemies thing anymore?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate anymore considering you're now my patient."

When was it ever appropriate?

"Alright. See you around Charlotte."


	5. Part 5

Over the next few weeks Violet studied her subject discreetly or tried too. She wasn't very good at spying on people. Plus, she was kind of tall and noticeable. But really, the sad part was that even after three weeks of spying, she learned almost nothing about the blonde. Well, nothing new. She already knew the blonde liked to yell at people and was a workaholic.

Currently, she was in the hospital cafeteria sitting a few tables away from Charlotte. It's not like she had planned to spy on the blonde at that moment. Charlotte had just been there when she went to grab lunch. She wasn't that creepy. She chewed on her tuna sandwich while glancing every so often in the blonde's direction. She accidently made eye contact with the blonde and looked away. Too late, she had already been caught.

Charlotte walked over, dropped her Tupperware container on the table and sat down with a scraping of chair legs. The blonde ripped the cover of the container off and resumed eating her salad.

"So, the stalking is a problem, Turner. It's startin' to creep me out."

She winced. "I'm not stalking you."

"Right, and I'm not southern."

"I'm not," she protested. "I'm…studying you." Because that's not creepy at all.

"Studying me?"

"Y-yes, I uh-. Do you remember in the hospital when I said that I wanted to figure you out?" The blonde nodded. "Well, I've been trying to do that from a distance. I was just trying to get to know you, I guess."

Yeah, that sounded lame even to her. She was hoping that she would just get off with a warning. She didn't need the blonde yelling at her in cafeteria full of people.

"You know, you could act like a normal person and ask to spend some time with me

if you really wanted to get to know me."

"Oh." She was definitely surprised at this piece of information. "Really? Do you want to do that, spend time with me I mean?"

"If I say yes will you stop stalking me?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes. You can eat lunch with me tomorrow in my office at Pacific Wellcare." Charlotte took a bite of her sandwich. "So when you say you're studyin' me, you don't have a creepy journal somewhere filled with pictures of me and pieces of my hair."

She made a face at the blonde. "Eww no. Not that creepy. I mean you're interesting, but you're not that interesting. I was just observing, occasionally."

Charlotte laughed. "That doesn't make it any less weird, Turner."

She shrugged and then grabbed a carrot from her lunch to nibble on. "I'm a weird person."

The next day she went up to Pacific Wellcare like planned. She had been strangely excited about this lunch last might. She even baked cookies for the blonde. Three different kinds. She took a deep breath before the elevator doors slid open and then stepped out. She could see Charlotte leaning against the doorframe of her office, waiting for her.

She strode forward and bumped into Sheldon who had been reading a file while walking. He apologized and then stopped when he realized it was her. She had been in a quasi-relationship with him that was mostly just sex. She had also been sleeping with Pete too and then they found out about each other and things just got awkward. She decided that the right thing to do would just be to stop seeing both of them. Pete was okay about it, but Sheldon was clearly uncomfortable being around her.

"Uh-. Hi, Sheldon."

"Hello, Violet," he said while not making any eye contact with her.

"How is…everything?"

"It's good."

She shifted uncomfortably and looked over at Charlotte. The blonde quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Good. That's…good." She said.

"Well, see you around."

"Yep, see you around."

She hurried away from him and into the safety of Charlotte's office. The blonde closed the door behind them. She began to take out her Tupperware containers and set them on the blonde's desk, aware of Charlotte's scrutinizing eyes on her.

"Are you always this awkward around members of the opposite sex?" The blonde asked while pulling off the cover of her Tupperware container. The blonde was eating a salad again.

"No, he's just awkward around me."

"Uh huh, sure. What did you do to him?"

" Nothing! I just-." She took a huge bite out of her turkey sandwich and chewed it slowly. She didn't know if she wanted to tell the blonde. They weren't exactly friends and who's to say that Charlotte wouldn't go back on her word and tell everyone that she had slept with both Pete and Sheldon. The problem was that she wanted to trust the blonde.

"I'm not going to say anything to anyone, if that's what you're worried about," the blonde said with irritation coloring her voice.

"Okay, so it's like Vegas here." At the blonde's confused look, she explained. "Whatever happens in this room stays in this room."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's like Vegas here. Now tell me what you did to that poor man."

She put her sandwich down. "I slept with him and Pete, but not at the same time. They found out that I was sleeping with them both and Sheldon got kind of weird about it. I know I probably should have told them, but I was just having fun."

The blonde gaped at her. "You-."

"I know, I'm a horrible person." She let her head drop to the desk, embarrassed.

"I was going to say, good for you girl. Didn't know you had it in ya."

She lifted her head back up. "Oh."

"There's nothing wrong with a little fun or a lot of fun, in your case. If I was you, I would've done the threesome." Charlotte winked at her and she flushed. She wasn't sure if the blonde was joking or not.

"Uh, so…I baked you some cookies," she said, wanting nothing more than to get off of that particular subject.

The blonde grinned at her clearly enjoying her embarrassment. "Okay, Turner, I'll let it go for now. I'll even ignore the fact that you slept with one of my employees. So, what kind of cookies did you make?"

Over the next couple of weeks she had even more lunches with the blonde. She was actually kind of surprised that Charlotte enjoyed her company. She thought Charlotte would find her irritating and eventually ask her to never come back, but that didn't happen. The blonde listened to all her stories, laughed at all her jokes and teased her mercilessly. She could do without the teasing, but overall everything was good. It was all too good in fact.

That's why she was laying in bed all weekend. She had a problem and no way to solve it. Somehow she had developed a crush on the blonde. A good ole fashioned schoolgirl crush. How could this have happened? All they did was eat lunch together. This was all Charlotte's fault, she decided. The woman was just too gorgeous with her silky yellow hair and her smoldering green eyes and those kissable lips.

Oh, god she was screwed. And what's worse was that Charlotte might be catching on. The other day Charlotte caught her staring and then asked if she liked what she saw. She blushed profusely and the blonde smiled at her, clearly amused. The blonde enjoyed making her blush. She was glad Charlotte didn't say anything too direct about her crush. That was good; it gave her time to think. She didn't know what she wanted to do now that she was aware of her attraction to the beautiful blonde.

She should probably just do nothing. She wasn't even sure if Charlotte considered her a friend. They never actually hung out outside of these lunches.

The following Monday she ran into the blonde at St. Ambrose, looking pale and exhausted with black circles under her eyes. The blonde was at the coffee kiosk, impatiently waiting in line. She got in line behind the blonde and tapped on her shoulder. Charlotte spun around and glared, before realizing it was her.

"Oh, sorry Violet. I didn't see you there."

"That's alright."

They moved forward together as the next customer was served.

"So," she began. "Having a rough day?"

The blonde scowled. "Your co-worker, Naomi Bennett, is trying to steal my job."

She blinked a couple times and looked at the blonde again. She wondered if she misheard Charlotte because as far as she knew Naomi was working at Oceanside and had no plans of leaving.

"Sorry, What?"

"William White, the owner of Pacific Wellcare, has been talking to everyone at my practice except me. And then this morning I saw him having a pretty serious chat with Naomi. I'm going to get fired."

"So, he was talking to Naomi. That doesn't mean anything. You're just being paranoid. Besides Naomi is my friend, she would have told me something by now."

This seemed to calm the blonde down a little. She stepped up to the kiosk before the blonde could, ordered two coffees and paid for them. She handed one to Charlotte.

"Well, I gotta go," she said to the blonde. "Text me if anything happens?"

"Sure, and thanks," Charlotte said while holding up her coffee.

The next day everything blew up. She was wrong, so, so wrong. Naomi left the practice. Naomi left because she wasn't doing what she had set out to do in the first place and because of Sam. Mostly Naomi was leaving because William White could give her everything Oceanside Wellness couldn't. Naomi announced it during lunch, but everyone had been so upset about it that Naomi just left, just walked out of the building.

A few hours later Charlotte texted her. The message contained only three words.

I got fired.

She took the elevator up and ran to Charlotte's office. The blonde wasn't there and the office was completely bare. She ran back downstairs and looked through Oceanside's medical records. Charlotte had been her patient once. She looked for the billing address and rushed out to her car. By the time she made it to the blonde's house, she was starting to have second thoughts about being there.

She wondered if the blonde would even want her to come here. They never even interacted outside of work. She took a deep breath to clear her head and then stepped out of the car. She was already here and the blonde probably heard her car when she drove up the driveway anyways. She rang the doorbell once and then twice.

The door swung open to reveal a piteously disheveled Charlotte. The blonde was still in her wrinkled work clothes. Her hair was messy and there was mascara running down her face.

"So, you heard," the blonde said while letting her in.

She followed Charlotte into the living room area and watched as the blonde collapsed on a couch and pulled a blanket over herself. She sat down next to Charlotte.

"He fired me because I'm heartless." Charlotte's face crumbled and then the blonde was crying again. It kind of unsettled her to see the blonde fall apart like this. Charlotte was always so put together.

Charlotte looked at her with her big green eyes, glistening with tears. "Am I heartless?"

The sound of Charlotte's shaky voice broke her heart.

"No. No, of course not. You are not heartless Charlotte." She pulled the blonde into her arms and was surprised when she was met with no resistance. The blonde wasn't exactly known for being touchy-feely. "You are not heartless," she repeated.

The blonde sobbed against her chest, the sound muffled by her body. She pressed a kiss into the blonde's hair. They stayed like that for a while. She wasn't sure how long before the blonde spoke again.

"I got fired. I can't believe I got fired."

She looked down at the blonde in her arms. "Everybody gets fired at some point in their life, Charlotte. It's okay. You just move on. Find another job, a better one."

Charlotte sniffed. "I've never been fired before. I'm good at every job."

She smiled at the blonde. "You're not going to be perfect at every job Charlotte. You're not a one size fits all."

Charlotte pouted and she couldn't help but find that cute. She started to brush tears off the blonde's face. God, she looked amazing, even like this. Her fingers stilled and she took a moment to really look at Charlotte.

"It's ridiculous that even when you're a sobbing mess, you're-." She cut herself off and bit her lip to keep the next set of words from coming out. She could feel her cheeks heating up.

The blonde sat up straight suddenly interested in what she was about to say.

"I'm what, Violet?"

She looked away in embarrassment, but Charlotte cupped her cheek with a delicate hand and forced her to face her.

"Tell me what you were going to say," the blonde said gently.

She sighed. "I was going to say, that it's ridiculous that even when you're a sobbing mess, you're still so beautiful."

"Oh," the blonde said breathlessly.

Two heartbeats passed and then suddenly there were soft lips pressed against hers. It took her a few moments to respond, but when she did the blonde moaned in approval. It was a good kiss, like a make-your-toes-curl kind of kiss. They stopped when air became necessary. There were a lot of questions she wanted to ask Charlotte, but before she could the blonde kissed her again, and again and again. Before she knew it, she was having a hot, steamy make-out session with Charlotte King.

The blonde pulled back and looked at her expectantly.

"You-. Wow, you're good at that," she managed to get out. She flopped backwards on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. The schoolgirl crush she had was no longer a crush, it was full-blown infatuation.

She heard the blonde chuckle above her.

"You're not very good at hiding your feelings," Charlotte said matter-of-factly, while climbing on top of her.

The blonde settled on top of her, pulling the blanket up to cover the both of them. Charlotte rested her head on her shoulder. She smoothed down the blonde's hair and then rested her chin against Charlotte's head.

"You know," she said to the blonde. "Now the Naomi is gone there's a vacant position at Oceanside Wellness."

"And? What are you getting at, Turner?" She could feel little puffs of air on her neck as the blonde spoke.

"And you should come work with us. The reason you wanted to work at Pacific Wellcare was so you could actually see patients. You could do that even better if you weren't the director. That's just a lot of administration work anyways."

The blonde seemed to consider this. "That is true, but no one wants me at Oceanside. I'm Cruella remember?"

"I want you there," she said sincerely.

Charlotte nuzzled her neck and then dropped a kiss on her collar bone. "I'll think about it," the blonde said finally.

She felt Charlotte relax against her and she pulled the blanket closer around the blonde.

"Nap time," she asked.

She paused for a second. For some reason she felt like she had said that to the blonde before, but that wasn't possible. An image assaulted her mind, one where the blonde was curled up next to her on a bed. It felt like a memory, but not. It had to be part of that dream she had while she was unconscious. After that image another one came followed by another and another until the scenes played out like a movie in her head. The movie was about her future with Charlotte as her wife. With all the pieces of the puzzle put together in her head, the dream felt like it had really happened. It was all so vivid. God, had she actually travelled in time?

She quietly laughed at herself. Now, she definitely sounded crazy. It was a dream, just a dream. Obviously it was caused by her concussion. Maybe it was her subconscious telling her that she was crushing on the blonde even before she knew it herself. Yeah, that's probably what it was.

"Hey, I remembered that dream I had." When she got no response, she looked down to see that the blonde had fallen asleep. The blonde murmured something in her sleep and she grinned. Charlotte was awfully adorable.

She pressed a kiss into Charlotte's hair and said, "Nap time it is then."

It wouldn't be till years later, after the birth of her and Charlotte's first child, that she would recall the dream again and give it some serious thought. Strangely enough, everything that had happened in the dream had happened in real life. The twinkly light proposal, their wedding and the birth of their daughter Emily. It was all so similar to the dream, but it had to be just a dream, right? There's no way she actually travelled three years into the future. No, it was all just a strange coincidence.

The End


End file.
